Untitled
by Tetsui
Summary: Everything was normal, wasn't it? Presenting a completely serious Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei fanfic.


**Untitled**

**A Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei One-Shot**

*** ***

"Fuura-san?"

No answer.

"Fuura-san?"

No answer again.

"Fuura-san!"

Itoshiki Nozumu looked up from the roll and over to Fuura Kafuka's desk. No one was there.

"Okay, well, I guess she's absent. Next, Hito-san?"

"Here."

* *

The rest of the day went on as usual, with the average antics that follow everyday with Nozumu's class. While they did end eventually, without Kafuka there to extrapolate things, it ended fairly quickly and there was an actual lesson taught other than Nozumu's rantings.

When the day was done and over with, Chie-sensei approached Nozumu with a folder.

"One of your students has not been in school for a few weeks now. It is time for you to check on them."

"Is it Komori-san again? I could have swore she never left the school."

A nearby overhead cabinet opened up reavealing Komori Kori.

"I have not."

Then she closed the door.

"Well, if it's Komori-san, who is it?" Nozumu asked.

"Fuura-san."

Chie-sensei opened the folder with a report of how Kafuka had not shown up for school in a solid two months.

"It will probably be better if you take a student along with you. Oh, how about Tsunetsuki-san?"

"Hmm?"

With her usual "Jii~~" Tsunetsuki Matoi appeared from behind Nozumu's back.

"You were there?"

"Yes, always."

"Do you mind following me there?"

"To the ends of the earth."

"Okay." He turned his attention back to Chie-sensei."I'll check on her tomorrow since it will be Sunday."

* *

The next day, Nozumu and Matoi arrived at Kafuka's doorstep and rang her doorbell a few times. Eventually, Kafuka answered the door with her usual smile.

"Oh, Sensei, what are you doing here?" she said with her usual cheery demeanor.

"You haven't been appearing at school lately and we have come to make sure everything was okay."

"We?"

Matoi appeared from behind Nozumu's back.

"Oh, hey Matoi-chan. Yes, please come in."

They took off their shoes and went inside the house.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"No need. Sensei is always welcome. Wait in the living room for a second."

Nozumu and Matoi took a seat at the small table set up in the middle of the room. Kafuka's house was actually quite well furnished. It has exotic paintings that looked very surrealist. The only odd thing was that there was a slight pungent smell to the house that wasn't sour, but wasn't very sweet either. Nozumu was just about to place it when Kafuka came back in with a tray with tea. She poured a few glasses and took a seat herself.

Nozumu took a few sips and began speaking. "So Fuura-san, why have you not been coming to school?"

"It's my parents, Sensei."

"What about them?"

"They haven't been feeling to well lately, so I've been having to take care of them."

"How ill are they? Have we come at an inconvenient time?"

"No, no, Sensei. In fact, you caught me at a perfect time. They're resting right now."

"Oh. Well, while I do understand your situation, I must request for you to return as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sensei. As soon as possible."

After Nozumu finished his tea he stood up signaling it was time for them to go. He still smelled that familiar scent lingering in the air. He still couldn't quite place it. They thanked Kafuka for her hospitality and left.

All the while, the scent lingered on him until he went home.

* *

The next day, Kafuka didn't show up again, but was excused because of her parents' illness. The day was normal, well, normal for him, as usual. Before he knew it, it was already time to leave.

On his usual route, which just happened to pass by Kafuka's house, he saw an oddity. An ambulance had just parked out front. 'How odd. I wonder if something happened.' Nozumu thought. Then he started hearing screaming and yelling.

"What are you doing?!" It was Kafuka. "Put them down! Stop this!"

Nozumu looked over and saw Kafuka being held back by two EMTs and two more wheeled out two gurneys. 'What happened?' he thought.

"Stop! Please stop! Don't do this!"

The EMTs loaded up the gurneys and drove off, leaving Kafuka kneeling in her lawn. Nozumu hurried over to her to see what had happened.

"Fuura-san, what was that?"

She looked up at him and he saw tears running down her face. 'What could possibly have happened to make such a cheerful girl cry like this?' He got her back inside her house and set her down on her couch.

"Fuura-san, what happened?"

"Sensei," she said in between sobs, "My parents. They took my parents from me Sensei."

'What?' he thought.

"They, they came in and started searching the house for a smell. I didn't know what they were talking about. They looked all over the house and finally got to my parents' room. I told them not to go in because they were sick, but they went in anyway. The next I know, that ambulance is here and, and, they took my parents Sensei!"

She had begun to cry into his shoulders. He did notice one major change with what was around him though.

The smell was gone.

* *

Later that day, he went to the hospital with Kafuka and found out the truth.

The doctor had pulled him aside and said, "They were dead upon arrival. Judging from the marks on their throats, they hung themselves." This shocked him, but not as much as what the doctor said next. "The time of death was placed at two months ago." 'T-t-two months?' he thought. He knew the significance of that. "It seems she found their bodies and put them in bed and went on like everything was normal. Poor girl. Can't imagine what went through her head."

The police questions Kafuka about this and she just kept pleading to see her parents. Fortunately, no charges were brought up, but Kafuka was sent away for further treatment.

When she got back, she looked like she was back to normal. The only difference was, she didn't smile anymore.

* *

Eventually, things got back into the wing of things. More random lectures from Nozumu, more antics from his class, and of course, the usual alien invasion. Before anyone knew it, it was already the beginning of the next school year.

Of course this time, everyone in the class passed their test and moved on to the next grade, Nozumu got a new class, and he all but forgot about the girl who never smiled anymore.

But one day, a few months into the year, Nozumu decided to eat lunch on the roof that day. Much to his surprise, sitting there, on the roof's open ledge, was Fuura Kafuka.

"Ah, Fuura-san. What are you doing up here?"

She turned to him, a he saw a spark in her eyes.

"Itoshiki-sensei. It's good to see you. Me? I eat up here everyday. I like to look out at the sky."

"That's nice."

They both ate they're lunches in silence.

After he was finished, he said goodbye and went back to his class.

This occurred the next day, and the next day, and the next day, until it became a habit for Nozumu, when the bell rang, he headed for the roof.

By this time, it was mid-April, and Spring was in full bloom. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the sight of the sakura blossoms dancing in the wind.

When he got up there this time, Kafuka wasn't sitting next to the ledge, she was standing on top of it.

"Hello, Fuura-san. What are you doing?"

"Itoshiki-sensei, I was waiting for you."

"Yes, well I'm here."

She just nodded and looked out over the courtyard. Nozumu took a spot by the wall and ate his lunch. It was silent as usual and he made his way for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Fuura-san."

"I think I'll jump today." she said.

This stopped his in his tracks.

"What was that?"

She turned to him.

"Today's the day. Bye-bye, Itoshiki-sensei."

She leaned backwards and fell over the side. Nozumu ran as fast as he could and caught her by the hand. She looked up at him with a hurt look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a calm voice.

"You can't do this!"

"Why not?" she said with a puzzled look.

"You're young, it's too early in your life to think about such things! Wait until your my age to consider these decisions!"

"But, Sensei, I've thought about it long and hard. I'm going to see my parents. We'll be together again. Please let go."

"I can't do that, Fuura-san!"

She looked up at him with a pleading look. Her hand began to slip out off his, and he didn't have enough strength to pull her up. He knew how this would end.

"Sensei, please. Just let go."

Her hand fell out of his at that moment. He didn't know if it was a slip, or he had actually let go, but there was one thing he did see. A smile. A big, wide smile on Kafuka's face that no one had seen in nearly a year.

Half a second later, he heard a sickening thud as her body hit the pavement, the smile still on her face.

He stayed in that position, reaching out for the now dead girl before him, for who knows how long. He heard all the reactions, the crying, the screaming, the faculty getting the students away. Finally, he moved and stood up.

He walked over to the door.

He turned back one last time and thought, 'At least she was happy. That's all anyone can ask for.'

The door closed with a final slam.

No one ever went up to that roof again.

**Fin**

*** ***

**Author's Note:** Yes, let that sink in. You will realize that I made you feel bad for Kafuka. If you have any problems with this, please, review. I will answer all of your questions. I hope you all enjoyed this. I sure did.


End file.
